Other Characters of Note
The word "minor" is so ugly, so let's just call these guys, players you don't see as often, but still figure prominently in the story. Helen Adams: Widow of former mayor Henry Adams, and [[Marnie Blake|'Marnie']]'s nosy and gossipy mother, Helen considers herself "First Lady of Haven Park", and always conducts herself as such. She is incredibly concerned about the murders plaguing her hometown, and always ready to offer up a somewhat judgmental ear to those that need support in the aftermath. In addition, she has a very strong attachment to her only child, phoning her several times a day and dutifully filling her in on all of the latest gossip in town. It is implied that Helen disapproved of Marnie's romance with [[Jeff Howard|'Jeff']], if only because of how quick she was to point out that if Marnie had not broken up with him, she might be dead instead of [[Carol Mathison|'Carol']]. Helen is also a close friend of current mayor Clayton Pierce. During Independence Day's [[The Webseries Era|'webseries era']], actress Barbara Stanwyck served as Helen's visual representation. Joshua Bartlett: An attorney from Laramie that Michael knows, and who acts as Caleb's defense. At present time, nothing is known about Joshua except that he hails from New York (based upon his accent) and that he is, in Shane's estimation, only a few years older than his client. Francine Blake: The only character on this list to no longer be among us, Francine Blake tragically passed away in 1955, leaving her widower [[Evan Blake|'Evan']] scarred beyond repair. Francine was a joyful woman, a beloved teacher and a pillar of the community, who held many dark and troubling secrets. She was described by Harold as a very troubled woman, who held no natural defenses. She was incredibly emotionally vulnerable, which might have led her to end her life. Francine was a very good friend of the late Carol Mathison, acting as a surrogate older sister to her. Carol spoke to her a few days before she died, revealing a secret about Evan, and blamed herself for the rest of her life for her hand in Francine's suicide. Francine was expecting a child when she passed away, as revealed in [[Book Two: Tangled Webs|'book two']]. It would have been her first, and a long awaited arrival, as she'd dreamed of having children of her own for years. It is unknown if Francine was aware of her pregnancy at the time of her death. During Independence Day's [[The Webseries Era|'webseries era']], actress Grace Kelly provided Francine's visual representation. Homer Brinks: A three-year vet of the Haven Park PD, Brinks is confident, young and level headed. He often acts as a voice of reason when Shane oversteps his boundaries. In addition, he brings a lot of humanity to his position, such as when he breaks the news of Carol's death to Jeff in book one, and when he comforts Julia after Brett's stabbing in book three. Other than this, the character is rarely seen, and any details about his life outside of work (such as if he is married, or if he has any children) are as yet unknown. During Independence Day's webseries era, actor Dick York provided Brinks' visual representation. Elton Frazier: Current police chief of Haven Park, Frazier is gruff and overbearing, and very committed to solving the crimes that are plaguing his community. He seems to have a very low opinion of Shane, but does admit in book three that he is proud of him. He stopped attending First Baptist when Brett took over as pastor, unhappy with the direction the church was heading. He is married to Jackie, and the father of two sons, Phil (who is sixteen) and Pat (who is almost thirteen). During Independence Day's [[The Webseries Era|'webseries era']], actor Gregory Peck provided Frazier's visual representation. Maryellen James: The nosy across-the-street neighbor of Jeff and Carol, Mrs. James always got quite an earful when the two fought. Since then, she's provided comic relief throughout the books with her intrusive ways. She has a small dog named Muffin, whom she usually walks on Jeff's lawn, but it is unknown if there is a Mr. James in the picture. During book three, she mentioned that she's lived in Haven Park for forty years, and that with all the turmoil and crime in the city, she was ready to move. Later, in book four, she came to Jeff's rescue when Stanley pulled out a gun in broad daylight. During Independence Day's webseries era, actress Bea Benederet provided Mrs. James' visual representation. Clayton Pierce: Current mayor of Haven Park, Clayton Pierce is a close friend of Detective Michael Goldman, calling on him to consult on the murders as a personal favor. Mayor Pierce has a wife named Elaine, and a special fondness for Marnie, who used to be the press secretary at city hall. He openly admits in book three that leering at her is not hard to do, and goes on to describe how he has known her his whole life, and how she is a beautiful girl, but is far more trouble than he feels she is worth. During Independence Day's [[The Webseries Era|'webseries era']], actor James Stewart provided Mayor Pierce's visual representation. Stanley Rogers: Former police chief and the father of slain Carol Mathison, Stanley also acts as Shane's mentor and father figure. Stanley has a wife named Mona, and two other sons, who live in other parts of the state. Jeff actively fears him, and Stanley regards Jeff as a "foreign piece of shit" who was never good enough for his daughter's affections. Over the first three books, the two share a somewhat civil relationship, largely for the sake of Carol's young sons, but once Stan learns of Jeff's affair with another woman, the gloves come off. He assaults Jeff in book four, and banishes him from the children's lives. He even pulls a gun on him, in broad daylight, only for Mrs. James to intervene. During Independence Day's [[The Webseries Era|'webseries era']], actor Spencer Tracy provided Stanley's visual representation. Category:Haven-park Harold Sutton:Category:Characters A mysterious Brit who works at the library, Harold makes his first appearance in book three, when he phones Evan and levels an alleged threat. Helen reveals that Harold's late wife Prudence was a good friend of the late Francine Blake. Later, it is revealed that Harold and Evan have been carrying on a decade-long affair, presumably behind their respective spouses' backs.